


Caught In The Crossfire

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Vampire AU: Hiro, his twin Hitomi and their little brother Yutashi are sent to their aunt Cass's cafe because they can't be trusted to be alone after an unfortunate incident involving them and their mother's childhood car. During the next day, one of them made friends with an employee. That night, they were kidnapped and attacked by a woman and two kids who turn out to be vampires. Just before they could die however, they were saved by other vampires, leaving them caught in a clan war. Can the 3 get their act together and help them win this fight?





	1. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We ALL Have Monsters Inside Of Us *Original*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077767) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola). 
  * Inspired by [Big Hero 8: Pick Up The Pieces *Original*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077809) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola). 
  * Inspired by [Big Hero 8: Pick Up The Pieces *Rewrite*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109334) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola). 



Today is a lovely morning in a suburban area near the popular city of San Fransokyo. Normally, most of the children living in the neighborhood would be outside playing with their toys, hanging out with their friends, the usual stuff normal kids do.

For ONE family, however, their children…are not normal,

**BOOM!**

Inside one of the houses, there was a loud banging noise, causing the house to shake a little bit, the birds to fly, and the other kids nearby to flinch in shock, as they turned to the house, wondering what was going on;

Inside the house, three children were cowering behind a table, before they poked their heads out of the table, and looked on at a mess in the middle of their bedroom.

They are 14 year old twins Hiro and Hitomi Hamada, and their little 9 year old brother, Yutashi Hamada. All three of them are of Japanese/Caucasian mix prodigies and have the potential to attend a university in the city called the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Of course with such brilliant minds, you would think they would have some rather flawless inventions. But, with what they have…it's pretty difficult.

The kids looked at what was in the middle; a machine designed to pour in coffee for their aunt, Cassandra Hamada's birthday. The only problem is to get this thing to work. Hiro shook his head. "We're never gonna get this thing to work." He grumbled, pinching his forehead. Hitomi shook her head in dismay as well. "And the worst part, we've used up all of…those metals, to make this machine." She explained, slightly tensing up when she mentioned the metal parts, not liking where they got it.

Yutashi hissed to himself in fear. "D-Do you think mom and dad will be okay with this?" he asked in fear, not wanting to face his mother's wrath; normally their mother is loving and nurturing to them, but when she gets mad…phew, it's even worse than a volcano erupting. Speaking of which,

The three children then heard two pairs rushing towards the living room, and in stepped their parents; their father of Japanese descent named Harold "Takachiho" Hamada, and his wife and their Caucasian mother, Rita Hamada. Both of them had their eyes widened in fear for their children. "Oh gosh, are you three okay?" Rita asked as she quickly ran towards the kids, before checking them all over to see if they're alright. Hiro chuckled softly, and nodded. "Uh, yeah. We're fine, mom." He explained to reassure her. Rita nodded as she then looked over at Hitomi and then Yutashi. Harold looked at the broken machine, and inspected it.

"What exactly happened to this?" asked Harold to the children. Hitomi shrugged. "We don't know. We finished building the coffee machine. But once we turned it on, it just malfunctioned and exploded." She explained.

Harold looked at her, then at the broken machine, before sighing to himself in disappointment. He was in on the whole thing to make her wife's sister's birthday present. He was the one who made the instructions on how to build the machine. He admittedly was impressed on how his children were able to fix this in such a short matter of time, but as to where they got this?

"Um…where did you get the materials used for this?" asked Harold. Immediately, the three children widened their eyes, and looked down in a bit of shock, not knowing what to say. Rita then furrowed her brows. "Hiro, Hitomi, Yutashi? Where did you get the metals from?" she asked, growing a bit impatient.

* * *

_**AAAAAAAHHH!** _

Rita and Harold are in the garage; both of them had their eyes widened, while Rita's reactions are more extreme. The reason for this; Rita's childhood car is stripped of any metal within its body. The hood was opened with no machine, and some of the gears on the inside are also stripped away. Rita screamed some more as she approached the car; upset that the car that she got when she was 15; the car that she drove ever since, and the one where she and Harold had their 'play time" for the first time during their college years, was stripped to the core. Harold was also upset, but not to the extent of Rita. The reason for this is that he kind of felt responsible for this; he DID after all suggest building the machine for Cass.

He then turned towards the three children, and gave them a pitiful look; he didn't have a backbone like Rita does, and he still felt partly responsible for this. Yutashi looked at them and spoke quietly, "Daddy…we didn't want to use metal from the washing machine…" he said. Harold shook his head, and replied, "I know…but this…is not quite an improvement son." Yutashi looked down in disappointment, and Hitomi wrapped an arm around his tiny body slightly, wanting to let him know that they're ALL in trouble.

_**Grrrrrr…** _

The kids widened their eyes and felt their blood run cold when they heard Rita growl. They turned to see her slowly stand up and turn towards them. Her green eyes glaring at them with an intense anger they've never seen before. They've angered her more often than is warranted when they previously used metals from washing machines, microwaves, and at one point, air conditioners to for Yutashi to build a stronger air conditioner. Of course, most of them can be replaced, though they would cost a lot of money.

But THIS…this type of car cannot be replaced…the car that has been a big part of her life for a long time…and they just destroyed it in a matter of hours. Rita just stared at them for a while, taking in deep breaths as she clenched her hair. Harold took a pitiful glance at them. "You three have done it now." He said silently as he went to calm her down.

Rita glared at them, and began approaching them, looking as if she wants to strangle them. "You…You three…" she began, hands tensing up like she was preparing to claw at them. Hiro, Hitomi and Yutashi prepared for the scolding of the century.

However, instead of a shouting, Rita just sighed, looking down in shame. The three children internally sighed in relief, but then they looked at their mother. She was no longer angry, just a down, very upset look on her face.

She sighed to herself, and pinched her forehead. "That…that was my childhood car…" she managed to say. Harold held onto her as she began to sound like she's crying. The three children looked down in disappointment; they managed to avoid Rita's wrath, but they instead made her disappointed, which in many ways, is FAR worse than getting her mad.

Harold looked at them, giving them a glare. "Head upstairs to your room. We will discuss this later." He said quietly but sternly as he hugged his wife. The three prodigies nodded solemnly, and they walked up to their room.

* * *

Later, Hiro, Hitomi and Yutashi were sitting down on their big beanie couch as Harold sat on Hiro's computer chair. He looked at them in shame. "Why? Why would you three try to use Rita's car?" he asked sternly. Yutashi looked up and replied, "We just wanted to make that machine for Aunt Cass's birthday." Harold looked at him. "I know what you need them for, but WHY use her car?" he reiterated.

"Oh." Yutashi replied, looking down. Hiro then added, "We didn't want to use the washing machine, and you guys need the other coffee machines. Mom's car has some of the best metals for the machine…"

Harold raised a brow. "Okay. But why use a car engine that would likely pour down fuel…wait," he looked at them in confusion. "What did you do with the fuel?"

Outside the backyard, a small, brown spot was shown near the flower garden, with black puddles leading towards the spot. Some of the flowers nearby flopped down dead.

"You know what; I don't want to know." Harold said, shaking his head. Then, he looked down at the kids, crossing his arms. "Now, as you know; Rita and I are preparing to go out on a honeymoon in Oakland. Normally, we would have a babysitter to have you looked over. But, considering that you destroyed the laptop of one babysitter for an invention you made,"

_*Flashback*_

_A 17 year old girl was screaming in agony as the destroyed remains of her computer as the three children were fixing up a small robotic spider._

_*Flashback ended*_

"And when you broke another babysitter's phone." Harold continued.

_*Flashback*_

_An 18 year old punk looking boy had his Grizzly Bear roaring at the three children up a tree while he was shouting at them, a broken IPhone in his left hand._

_*Flashback ended*_

The three children shivered in fear of the bear. "How were we supposed to know he had a bear?! How did he even get a bear?!" Hitomi went. Harold shrugged. "Beats me. And then there was last Saturday night."

The three children then shook their heads, not wanting to bring that memory back. "Alright, alright, we get it, dad." Hitomi said, not wanting to remember that time. Harold nodded in agreement. "Alright…*sigh* Well, since a babysitter is out of the question; I've decided to call your aunt Cassandra to see if we can have you three stay with her." He explained.

Hiro, Hitomi and Yutashi rose their heads a bit. "Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked a bit confused. Harold nodded. "Yes. I've told her your…predicament." He said, pausing a bit at the last part. Yutashi asked, "Is she mad? Does she know why we did what we did?" Harold looked at him, and shrugged.

"You'll have to ask her tonight, because you'll be taken there at that time." He explained, before he stood up, and walked away. The three kids looked at one another, before Harold walked back. "Oh, and you three are grounded for a week." He said before he walked out of the room.

* * *

The kids sighed. Yutashi stood up and walked to his bed. "Hiro, Hitomi? Do you think mom and dad hate us?" he asked, innocently. The twins turned back to him, with Hitomi replying, "Absolutely not, little guy. What made you think that?" Yutashi looked down, and played with his thumbs. "I think…I think we may've crossed the line with mommy's car." He answered. Hiro and Hitomi sat next to him, Hiro on the left, and Hitomi to his right.

"Hey, Yutashi?" asked Hiro. Yutashi looked at him. "You know; you're right. We MAY'VE crossed the line…but what else are we supposed to do? We can't lose any more washing machines, and mom and dad need to use their coffee making machines. What else can we do?" he explained. Yutashi raised a brow. "Dad works at Krei Tech. I'm pretty sure we could've asked him for parts." He replied.

Hiro and Hitomi raised their brows; they just remembered Harold working at the most powerful company in the city, and that all of this time, they could've just asked. Hiro shrugged, "W-Well, I thought dad's boss wouldn't let us borrow some metal." He explained. Hitomi then added, "It wouldn't've hurt to ask anyways." She said. "Yeah, but…oh, you're right." He admitted in defeat.

Yutashi just sighed, before he sniffled, wiping something away from his eyes. Be he began whimpering. The twins looked at him, and Hitomi pulled him closer to her. "Hey, don't cry, Yutashi. We're ALL in this mess." She cooed gently, wiping away his tears. Yutashi looked at her, and shook his head. "It's not only that…I hate my big brain. All I do with it is hurt other people with it…my mommy and daddy, my friends Emma and Daniel…" he began. Hiro moved closer, and then he placed a hand on his little brother's legs.

"That's not true, little guy. You're not hurting anyone." He said. Yutashi shook his head in denial. "I am. And don't tell me you don't agree. I have a feeling that you guys don't like this big brains of yours either." He explained.

The twins were about to reply, but then they stopped. Yutashi was right; ever since they revealed their intelligence, they decided to move up a couple grade, while Yutashi stayed in his regular grade. The twins got bullied a lot because of their age and big brains, and even some of their teachers didn't seem to enjoy their presence. It was also the reason why they didnt really want to go to a university at such a young age. 

"That's true." Hiro admitted again. Hitomi then said. "But so what if they don't like the way we are. Yeah we screwed up this time, but mom and dad never gave up on us! Why? Because they love us!" she said, trying to cheer him up. Yutashi raised a brow. "THAT, and because it's illegal to disown a child here in California." He added.

The twins laughed. "That too, kid. That too." Hiro went, ruffling his hair. Yutashi smiled a bit, before he looked down. "I guess you guys are right…but still," he said, but paused, not wanting to say anymore. Hitomi patted his cheeks. "Don't worry, Yutashi. You, Hiro and I, we're the children of the Hamadas. We're gonna fix things up. We always do." She comforted. Hiro then added, "Yeah. All we need to do is simply look for a new angle and take it from there." He then picked up Yutashi by the legs and hung him by his shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You big bonehead!" Yutashi said. Hiro just laughed before shaking him up. "Just shaking up that little brain of yours!" Hiro said, and the two boys just goofed off while Hitomi looked up, smiling warmly at her siblings' antics. "Hey, can you help me, Hitomi?" Yutashi demanded.

Hitomi just had to laugh even more as they continued to mess around, now growing a bit better for the evening.


	2. Moving to Auntie's Cafe

Tonight has come for the three Hamada children to be sent to their aunt's café. The three children were a bit anxious; their aunt Cass has inherit her sister's aggressiveness, and whenever she's mad…there's a reason why she was called 'Catastrophe Hamada' in her high school years. They even faced her wrath at one point, when they built rocket shoes for her fat cat, Mochi. To say the least, it was not pleasant for them.

Now the family is in Harold's car, driving silently towards the city where she lives. Hiro looked outside at the bright, colorful city. During the night, the city looks wonderful thanks to the lights. But, as of right now, he's not in the rightful mood. Neither are the other two kids.

Rita is sitting in the front, still feeling a bit down from earlier. She looked at her children in the back seat with shame in her eyes. She loves her children very much, but sometimes, she wished that they would act more like normal kids, like every other kid in the neighborhood.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at a building in one of the blocks of the city's district. The building was called the Lucky Cat Café. The car pulled up to the parking lot, and the engines soon shut off.

Harold and Rita were the first ones to leave, and together they looked at the children. "…Well, are you three coming?" asked Harold. The three children soon got out of the car after them, and looked after them. Yutashi feels a bit anxious, wondering what's gonna happen. Hitomi went by his side and patted his arm gently. "Come on, Yutashi." She said gently. Yutashi looked at her, and smiled as they followed their parents.

Soon, they approached the front door and Harold knocked on the door. All of them waited for a while for Cass. No one answered for a while, before Yutashi noticed a fat Japanese Bobtail Cat staring at them while standing on a table. He sighed, trying to be intimidating.

"What is it, Yutashi?" asked Hiro. Yutashi pointed at the cat. "My old enemy; Mochi…" he growled. A couple years ago when the three kids were staying at Cass's house for a while, Yutashi was a bit fearful of her pet cat, Mochi. Mochi for the most part is harmless cat, and he loved the children, but he accidently scratched Yutashi near the left eye one time, and in the end, it resulted in a small stitch just above the brow, a furious Rita yelling at her sister for such, and an everlasting mistrust between Yutashi and cats.

It probably should be said that Hiro was playing with a laser pen at the time, and he accidently pointed it at Yutashi while he was playing with Hitomi.

Anyways, Hiro rolled his eyes. "He's harmless." Hiro said in annoyance. "He clawed at my eye ravenously." Yutashi growled at him. "You Aunt Cass made sure that Mochi's more behaved." Rita explained, not turning to look at them. Hitomi nodded. "Yeah. Now, he wouldn't hurt you again, will he, Hiro?" she said, glaring at her twin, knowing that the accident was his fault. Hiro looked down and smiled sheepishly.

Soon, Harold grew impatient upon his sister-in-law. "What's taking her so long?" he asked, before he pulled out his phone to call her. "Relax, Harold. She can be a bit slow at times." Rita said, crossing her arms. The three children looked at each other. "Maybe Cass is taking a bath." Yutashi said. "Maybe. Or she's asleep." Hiro said, smirking. The other two kids giggled. "Yeah, she can be a LOUD snorer." Yutashi teased.

"Who's a loud snorer?" asked a feminine voice from behind them. The three children did not expect there to be a voice – especially not very close to them – and they jumped back, Yutashi and Hitomi screaming loudly a bit. The owner of the voice screamed back, startled as she dropped her groceries.

The bags dropped and out splashed something white and black. This sprayed the three children, covering them in powder, and some Salmon landed on them as well. It was rather embarrassing to say the least for the 3 prodigies. The woman, who is wearing a light blue, short-sleeved shirt, green eyes and short brown hair and a necklace, gasped in shock. "Oh my goodness. Hiro, Hitomi, Yutashi, I'm SO sorry." She said as she moved in to move the powder and fish away. Harold and Rita helped her out as well, worried for their sake. They made be mad at them – Rita more so than Harold – but they still love them regardless, and they don't want anything bad happening to them.

"Are you three okay?" asked Rita, as she inspected them. "We're fine, mom. Just white…and smelly." replied Hiro. The woman smiled sheepishly. "I-I didn't see you sweet-peas. I was just on my way back. A-And I hear you three talking about someone snoring. I mean if you're talking about ME, then I…I can't say I blame you, I-I-I mean your mother, when we were kids would stay up all night thanks to my snoring." She said, giggling. Rita just shook her head at the memory. She then looked at Cass then at Hiro. "Okay, now that you're here, Cassy." Rita said with a grin. Cass rolled her eye at the annoying nickname.

* * *

Soon, the Hamadas were able to get inside the apartment, and they send the three children upstairs to the bathroom for a shower. Things were quiet and awkward for the children as Yutashi went first, then Hitomi, and lastly Hiro went to the showers. Now they're getting some new clothes that Cass had bought for them every time they visit here.

As Yutashi puts on his green colored Tyrannosaurus Rex pajamas, he sighed to himself. "Wow…dad is right; karma is a jerk." He said to himself. Hiro and Hitomi just sighed with a nod. "Yep. We ruined mom's childhood car, made fun of Aunt Cass's snoring, and we got to spend almost half an hour with the three of us taking a shower." He said, almost laughing at the irony of it all.

After a while, the three kids looked at one another, "Are you guys ready to face the music? By now, they should be waiting for us." Hitomi asked. The two boys looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah. We're only delaying the inevitable." Hiro groaned as they walked back downstairs.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs, they were surprised to see Mochi in the stairs, staring at them with a friendly smile. Yutashi furrowed his brows. "I hate you, Mochi." He said. Mochi remained indifferent, and just walked up to them, and nuzzled himself against their legs. Hitomi giggled and petted Mochi. Hiro did as well, but Yutashi still kept his hands away from Mochi.

"Phew. Okay, I hope you did take a nice, long shower, kiddos." Cass's voice was heard, making the kids turn to look at her. She was still smiling at them. "Wait, mom and dad are gone?" asked Hitomi, pointing at the stairs.

Cass nodded. "Yeah. They wanted to head to the airport as quickly as possible. The latest flight for them is 15 minutes as we speak." She explained. The others understood, and Yutashi just looked down. Cass noticed and walked towards them.

"Don't worry, kids. They don't hate you three." She assured as she patted Yutashi's cheeks. "Yes, you screwed up big time today, but believe me, I KNOW that they would not leave you guys just because of a single car." She added.

"So…you're not mad?" asked Yutashi, innocently. "Oh no, I WAS pretty mad at first; I was the one who gave her the car in the first place. But it's okay now. I'm over it." She explained.

The other three were relieved to hear this news. Sure their aunt can be the Hulk when mad, even when compared to their mother, but unlike Rita, she actually cools down pretty quickly, and then it's all over. Cass then added as she looked at the twins, in addition to Yutashi.

"Besides, you were building the coffee machine for my birthday. That was very sweet of you three. And I'm grateful that my sister gave birth to three, wonderful children. Come here, you three." She gushed and gave them a hug. Hiro and Hitomi smiled as they wrapped their arms around them. Yutashi's smile was the most genuine and heartfelt of all, and he wrapped his arms around his aunt's waist.

The 4 remained hugging each other for some time, before Cass said, "Now, get ready to go to bed. Because first thing in the morning; you're helping me with the café." She said.

The three children then pulled back, confused. "What? Working at the café, Aunt Cass?" asked Hiro. "Yeah. Do you honestly expect me to let you three go without a punishment? For the time you three are here, you're not sitting on your lazy butts. You're helping me out with either cleaning up some messes on the café, or serving customers. Got it?" asked Cass with a smug on her face.

The twins groaned, but Yutashi slowly raised his hand. "Um…do I have to join in as well? I'm not a teenager like these two bozos," He pointed to them, earning a 'hey' from the both of them. "and if I have to cook, wouldn't that be considered child labor, and that's…illegal?" he added.

Cass considered his words, and pondered for a bit. "Well…I'll figure out what to do with you." She mumbled. Then, she smiled at them. "But don't think you're getting out of this, young man." She said with a smirk and authoritative tone. Yutashi slumped his head down. "Ugh…" he went. Cass shook her head with a friendly sigh.

"Now, off to bed, you three. You're gonna grow saggy eyes from lack of sleep." She said, gently pushing them towards the stairs. The twins laughed a bit as they walked up the stairs. Yutashi just gave a monotone, 'Hah.' before following them, making Cass chuckle quietly. "*sigh* Those little demons." She said.

* * *

The three kids returned to their room in the attic. They were rather relieved at Cass not being angry, but they were at the same time, upset that they have to work at the café with her. Hiro just shook his head.

"We're gonna have some unruly people spitting at our faces as they say things like this food doesn't taste good, or that I'm not having presentable hair for them." He complained. Yutashi looked at him as they climbed onto the giant bed for the 3 of them to sleep in. "Really? What I remember is the customers being nice for the most part. You're probably just overreacting." He said.

"Shut up, kid. You weren't there." Hiro rebutted, making him receive a light-smack from Hitomi. "Don't tell my baby bro to shut up." Hitomi threatened. Hiro flinched back a bit at her tone, and Yutashi stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyways, I'd like some shut-eye. This room has the only bed big enough for us, and the guest room, Mochi sleeps there." Hitomi added as she placed the cover on them.

"You're always against me, Hitomi. We're twins." Hiro said. "I'm her favorite, that's why." Yutashi replied, earning a growl from Hiro. "Boys! Please…" Hitomi groaned as she placed a pillow on her head to block out the noise.

The two boys looked at her, and then at each other. "Well…you excited for tomorrow, little guy?" asked Hiro, ruffling his hair. Yutashi smiled. "No…not at all." He replied. "That's what I thought." Hiro said as they lied down on the bed.

"Goodnight, twins." Yutashi said as Hiro turned off the lights. "Night, little brother." The twins replied. Soon, unconsciousness overtook the twins, and they begin to fall into a deep sleep.

Until,

"Hey, do you think Aunt Cass has a night light, or a fan? I can't sleep in total silence, or total darkness." Yutashi said.

The twins' only response were to groan in frustration…


	3. First Day On The Job

 

 

 

Morning has finally arrived at the Lucky Cat Café, and for the three Hamada children; that means hard work coming today.

The three children are still asleep in their main bed. After the hassle of finding a nightlight and fan for little Yutashi, they finally got some sleep for themselves. Though to them, it's probably not enough.

In the stairs, their aunt, Cass came upstairs to wake them up. She saw the three kids still asleep, and smiled at such a funny sight; Yutashi was lying his upper half on top of Hiro, Hiro himself was sleeping with an arm and leg hanging off the bed, while Hitomi…was actually more normal in comparison of the two.

Cass chuckled as she approached the bed, before she felt a breeze of air hitting her waist. She turned, and saw that a fan was turned on, right next to them. Also turned on was a nightlight plugged in the socket next to the bed. "Hmm, why do they have this on?" she pondered as she turned them off.

As she turned off the fan, the lack of air pushed to their faces caused Yutashi to groan and stir himself awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Ngh…what happened to the fan?" he asked as he turned to see Cass looking at them.

"Oh, that's right; Yutashi can't sleep without a fan or nightlight." Cass mumbled to herself as Yutashi gave a tired smile. "Morning, Aunt Cass." He greeted with a smile. Cass smiled as she went and hugged and kissed him. "Good morning, chump. Ready for a day of work?" she asked.

Immediately, Yutashi groaned slightly, which made Hiro and Hitomi open their eyes not too long afterwards. "Ngh…" went Hiro. "Ugh, do we have to work?" asked Hitmoi. Cass just smiled cheekily. "Yep. You all get to help out with passing food around to the customers, while Yutashi," she looked at him, who was growing a shocked face. "YOU get to help me wash the dishes." She said.

Yutashi and the twins groaned a bit. Cass raised a brow. "How many times are you gonna groan?" asked Cass. She then shook her head and turned around. "Breakfast is ready. You can't help out on an empty stomach, will you?" she asked as she walked downstairs, leaving the three children alone.

"Well, we can't just sit here, anymore. Let's go." Hitomi went as she got up, only to turn and see the two boys lying down. "Come on, lazy bums. You two are only delaying the inevitable." She said, grabbing the two by their legs, and dragging them out of the beds, making their heads thump to the floor.

"Ow!" went Hiro and Yutashi. Hitomi looked down at them with furrowed brows. "Get up. Let's just have breakfast and get ready for work." She ordered. Hiro and Yutashi looked at one another, before sighing and shaking their head. "We're coming." Hiro said as he took Yutashi's hand and walked downstairs with them. Htiomi looked back and gave a smile.

"Besides, today's Sunday, maybe the café would be quiet today." She said as she took the boys to the café floor, and gestured to the main floor…only for her to turn to it, and her jaw dropped.

In the café, it was filled with so many people that there had to be tables outside to fit in for them. The employees were especially overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. Hiro, Hitomi and Yutashi were shocked, almost to death, before Hiro looked at her with furrowed brows.

"What were you saying?" he asked sarcastically. Hitomi looked at them, and just sighed to herself in defeat.

* * *

Later, the three children were set to work; Yutashi was helping wash the dishes, while Hiro and Hitomi were handing out food to the customers. Yutashi grabbed a plate and began scrubbing it with a sponge. He grumbled to himself as he scrubbed. "I can't believe there are so many people today. I could be doing something productive like…well…I don't really what to do…but it could be much better than this." He said.

As he grumbled to himself, he wasn't paying attention to a small rat that was crawling about in the floor. It sniffed about, trying to find its next meal.

Unfortunately for it, today is not its lucky day.

Mochi was nearby, sitting on top of a desk corner, licking his paw. His right ear flicked upon picking up a sound, making him turn to the source; it was the rat. Mochi then got up, and growled to himself, before he pounced onto the rat. He landed right behind the rat, but he missed, making the rat screech in fear and ran away.

Yutashi stopped scrubbing upon hearing something on the floor, and widened his eyes as he saw the rat and Mochi chasing another. He lets out a shriek of agony as he jumped up once seeing the rat and Mochi. "Rat!" he shouted.

The other employers heard him and looked down, and they too screamed in horror at the sight of a disgusting pest. Mochi was unfazed by the screaming, and continued chasing the rat. The rat screeched and climbed up to the top of the counter. "Get him, Mochi. Get him!" went a male employee. Yutashi scooted himself away from the brawl, and almost fell when the rat jumped close to him.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he fell. Then, just as he was about to fall over too much, someone was able to grab him just in time. At the same time, Mochi pounced and landed across some empty plates, pushing them off the counter, and causing them to crash onto the floor.

The noise was loud, and the people of the café turned to see what was going on. Hiro, Hitomi and Cass approached the kitchen quickly, wanting to see what's going on. "What happened?" asked Cass. Her eyes widened at the mess, while she saw Mochi picking something up from the counter.

"Uh…there was a rat here. I think Mochi got him." replied another male employee. Cass turned to Mochi, and saw something in his mouth. It was the rat, and it was dead. Mochi purred proudly and hopped off.

There was an akward silence…

Cass then turned to the employees. "Is everyone here alright?" she asked. The employees nodded with voices saying, "Yes." And, "We're fine. I'm just glad the rat didn't poison us or something."

Cass sighed with relief, and then turned to Yutashi, who was still hanging on another employee. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked him. Yutashi gulped, but nodded. "Yep. Aside from pooping my pants, I'm fine." He said. Cass raised a brow. "Did you?" she asked. "No! Of course not." He replied. Cass sighed in relief and so did the twins. "Okay, that's good. Hold on, for all that trouble you went through, let me help clean up the plates." She said as she walked over with a broom. The other employees stared at her for a while, before getting back to work.

Yutashi sighed in relief, before he looked up to see the employee who helped him from falling down. It was a woman, 27 years old of Caucasian descent, alluringly beautiful amber-colored eyes, and black hair tied up to a ponytail lying on her left shoulder. "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked.

Yutashi, caught off-guard by her beauty, stuttered a bit. "Uh…Uh…I-I'm f-fine." He said. The woman smiled and chuckled a bit. "That's great." She said as she helped straighten him up. Yutashi gave a smile. "Thank you." He said. The woman nodded.

"You must be Yutashi, right? Youngest of a trio of Harold Hamada's prodigy children?" She asked. Yutashi nodded. "You know my dad?" he asked. The woman nodded. "Of course, he's famous here in San Fransokyo for being Alister Krei's best worker." She explained. "Oh…that's right." He said. The woman nodded. "It's okay. Anywas, my name is Kalura Jäger." She said warmly. Yutashi smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kalura." He said with a smile.

Kalura smiled, before she moved over to stand next to him. "Here, let me help you clean the dishes." She said. "Y-You want to help?" he asked. Kalura smiled. "Of course. Two workers are better than one. Besides, I've got nothing else to do for the moment." She explained as she grabbed some gloves to prevent water from touching her. Yutashi continued working alongside her in silence for a while, before he decided to break the silence.

"So uh, Kalura?" he asked. Kalura turned her head to look at him. "What is it, darling?" she asked warmly. Yutashi looked at her as he began to use a sponge to scrub a dish. "Um…w-where exactly are you from?" he asked. Kalura kept a smile as she answered with, "Born and grew up in Germany, but moved here in my college years. As for right now, not very far; a couple of miles from the city. I live with my two kids." She said with fondness in her voice.

Yutashi blinked a bit. "Oh? You're married?" he asked. Kalura shook her head. "Nope. I'm a single lady. My children are adopted." She said. "Oh…well, congrats." He said. "Thank you." She replied. "My oldest child is a 15 year girl named Trinetta, coming from a hunting village in Germany. She lost her family due to a bear attack, and she would've died, had it not been for me." she explained.

Yutashi looked at her with sympathy. "Oh…sorry to hear that…I hope she's doing well." He said as he continues his scrubbing. Kalura smiled warmly. "Thank you, dear. And yes, she's doing great. She's getting along with friends, as well as my other child; a 10 year son I call Milo. His backstory is less traumatic; I found him in an orphanage." She said, smiling fondly at the memory of finding him in the orphanage.

Yutashi gave a smile. "You're a sweet woman." He complimented. Kalura gave a warm smile. "Thank you. And you're a kind child. Your parents must've been lucky to give life to you." She said with a loving, tender voice. Yutashi blushed at her compliment. "Thank you, Kalura…but I don't know if they still do." He said.

Kalura looked at him, confused. "Why? What happened?" she asked. Yutashi gave her a saddened look. "My older siblings and I destroyed my mom's car, just to make Aunt Cass a coffee machine." He explained as he looked down in sadness.

Kalura looked at him, and felt sympathy for Yutashi, and thought about what to do; as a mother, she would hate to think that any of her children would believe that she would hate them whenever they did something she would consider 'going over the edge'. She then looked at him, and gave a smile. "Sweetie, your parents don't hate you." She said warmly.

Yutashi looked at her, confused. "W-What do you mean?" he asked. Kalura briefly took off her gloves, and placed a hand on his cheek gently. "My son, Milo, used to do very reckless things." She began. "R-Really?" he asked. Kalura nodded. "Of course. A couple of years ago, Milo ended up breaking some of my window in anger. I was so mad that I bi-" she stopped, upon realizing what she was about to say. Yutashi raised a brow. "What?" he asked. "I mean I…I hit him, with a slap." She said. Yutsahi widened his eyes. "Yeesh…" he went.

Kalura nodded. "I know; I was mad. I later regret it of course…yes, he had no right to break my window. But still, he's my son, and I love him." She said. "So, I went to his room, and talked to him." She continued.

Yutashi listened to her. "W-What happened?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful. Kalura gave a smile and leaned forward. "He said that I never loved him, just because I hit him. I told him – after apologizing of course – that he's wrong; I love him, far more than anything in the world. I even love my children more than I love life itself, and if I were forced to give up my life to save them, then I most certainly will."

She then gave him a hug, and Yutashi widened his eyes, not expecting such a warm gesture from anyone other than his family. Kalura then said, "As a mother, my words cannot be any clearer. I would give up everything for them, even if I have to face Death to do it." She looked at him as she hugged him. "I'm sure your mother feels the same way. You seem like a wonderful child, and like I said, your mom and dad are forever grateful having you and your older twins." She assured into his ear. Yutashi gave a slight smile, as he leaned into her touch. "Please tell me you're telling the truth." He pleaded, a hopeful smile growing. He felt her nod. "On my life." She said.

Yutashi smiled and hugged her. "So…they don't think I'm a mistake." He said. "No…of course not." She said. The two remained hugging, and Yutashi couldn't help but say, "Thank you so much, Kalura." with a smile and innocent voice. Kalura smiled back at him. "You're welcome." She said warmly as they pulled away. They then turned to see the other employers looking at them with smiles in their faces. "Awww…" they went. Yutashi and Kalura pulled back, faces turning red with embarrassment, before resuming their work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro was placing a dinner meal to a rather unusual group. These are college aged girls hanging out with each other, and from the look of them; they appear troublesome. "Well, well, well. Look at that boy." One of the girls said. Hiro looked at her and raised a brow. "May I help you with something else?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's just that we've heard that you're the son of your father who works at Krei Tech, right?" asked the other girl. Hiro nodded. "Yeah…so what?" he asked.

The three girls looked at each other, and then just laughed at each other. "Wow. I admire your father's intelligence and looks. But I did not think he would have such a scrawny kid like you." The first girl taunted. Hiro juts rolled his eyes in annoyance; he was used to taunting by the other students, him and Hitomi, especially since he skipped a couple of grades.

"How did they even let you skip a bunch of grades? You look like you can't even lift a 150 pound dumbbell." The first girl said, before the others began laughing at him. Hiro just scoffed and ignored them. "Have fun with your food; you disgraceful clowns." He said, referring to their overly-done makeup.

The girls were immediately offended. "Oh, that's it." She said as she stood up and grabbed Hiro, pulling him closer to her face. Hiro looked at her with fear in his eyes as the other girls surrounded him. "We're gonna rip your clothes out and hang you outside NAKED!" The first girl threatened with a sadistic smile in her face. Hiro just gulped in fear, realizing his mistake too late.

However, before she could do anything else, Hitomi's hand gripped her wrist. The girl winced and turned to see his angry twin. "Excuse me, girls, but we don't appreciate customers picking on other employers. Especially my twin." She said as she gritted her teeth, tightening her grip, making the girl flinch in terror. "Ow!" the girl went as Hitomi let her go, making her rub her wrist.

"I saw everything, Hitomi. Thanks, but I can handle this." Cass said from behind her. Hitomi stepped aside as she saw a stern looking Cass glaring at the girls, who were flinching downwards. Hitomi then looked at Hiro. "Are you alright?" she asked. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. Remember, we dealt with this all the time." He responded with a smile. Hitomi nodded. "You're right." She said.

As expected, Cass put the troublesome girls through the ringer, and the twins couldn't help but wonder; why would the girls threaten Hiro forced public nudity…in a crowded restaurant, for that matter?! "*sigh* Welcome to the 21st century, people." Hiro mumbled to himself after Cass threw the girls out…followed by dumping the food on them, leaving the girls humiliated.

After that incident, the rest of the day was rather quiet. The customers were polite, and Yutashi got to talk with Kalura some more, eventually becoming close with her. During their break, Hiro and Hitomi got to know Kalura, and much to Yutashi's happiness, they grew to like her as well.

* * *

Hours passed, and daytime soon turned into night. Eventually, closing time was upon the restaurant, and customers were leaving the restaurant, after having their fill. The employees were cleaning up the kitchen and tables for tomorrow, and the Hamada children were helping out as well.

Yutashi was scrubbing one of the tables with Kalura. "Phew…bit of a busy day. Huh?" asked Kalura. Yutashi looked at her and nodded. "Uh-huh." He said with a smile. Kalura smiled back and said, "Can you believe those girls?" Yutashi shook her head. "I know, those jerks." He replied.

Hiro and Hitomi were at the next table, and heard them. "These girls remind me of this jerk-face on the internet that would always harass people, especially women, just so he could get millions of views on YouTube!" Hitomi said.

Kalura just nodded in agreement while Yutashi raised a brow in confusion. "Oh yeah. I've heard of that man. He was arrested after trying to get a woman to kiss him, thankfully." Kalura said with a tone of satisfaction. "Um…am I missing out on something?" asked Yutashi.

The other three shook their heads. "Trust me; you don't need to know someone so despicable." Kalura said. Yutashi looked at her, but then he shrugged and continued to help clean the tables. At last, the restaurant was clean and the employees were ready to leave.

Kalura and Yutashi were talking to one another again, saying their farewells. "Kalura, will you come back?" asked Yutashi, hopeful to see her again. Kalura smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course, darling. I work here." She said.

"Oh…right." He said. Kalura smiled as she rubbed her thumb on his face. "Alright, guys and girls. I hope you all have a good rest tonight. Tomorrow's gonna be busy after all." She said, keeping her tone optimistic and bright. Kalura smiled at her and turned to Yutashi. "Don't worry…my friend. We'll see each other again when we work on some more dishes." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Yutashi just gave a slight giggle.

"I know…well, goodnight, Kalura." He said, before hugging her. "See you tomorrow." He added. Kalura looked at him and smiled, before hugging him back. "Goodnight, Yutashi." She said with a smile.

The two eventually remained hugging before she lets him go, and after giving a smile and a wink, she eventually walked towards the door and exited the building. Yutashi was left smiling. Then, he felt a pair of arms pressing on top of his forehead.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've got yourself a crush, little fella." Hitomi said. Yutashi widened his eyes, and just growled. "We are NOT gonna be a couple. She's an adult, and I'm still a kid." He retorted. Hitomi just giggled. "I know. I'm just teasing you." She said as she ruffled his hair. Yutashi just sighed with a groan.

"Well, things went well for the most part." Cass said. The three kids nodded. "Yeah, although it's the first day of an entire week." Hiro replied. Cass shrugged. "Eh, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure those bratty girls won't bother you again." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Now come on. Go and get yourselves cleaned up, and I'll get ourselves some lovely dinner for us." She said as she got up and walked upstairs. The three children looked at each other before following their aunt upstairs.

* * *

Soon, dinner was had, and before long, it was time for bed for the three children. After Cass gave them goodnight hugs and kisses, and let a window open to let cool air inside, they were soon huddled up in their big bed. "Today was fun. I made a new friend, as you all already know." Yutashi said.

"Yeah, and she's a pretty one, too." Hiro said, eyebrowing him with another teasing glare. Yutashi couldn't help but blush a bit. "Alright, alright. That's enough you two. Jeez, can we go for one night here without you two bickering?" asked Hitomi. Hiro just chuckled as Yutashi buried himself within the blankets. "Goodnight, you two bozos." He taunted. The twins smiled and lied down. "Goodnight, brat." They replied, and before long, unconsciousness took over.

However, things didn't stay like this for long…

* * *

A half an hour after they started to sleep, a mist envelops the block that they live in. The mist was so thick that the road itself would not be visible to the human eye. Several pieces of the mist, however, split off from the rest, and began moving up the wall of the building, and towards the open window.

Like a flat fish, the mist slid through the open window, and into the room, where the children are. The Hamada children remained asleep the whole time as there was a whooshing sound, and before long, two shadows loomed over them. Seconds later, a hand reached down, and gently caressed Yutashi's cheek.

"Is this the one, mother?" a young, feminine voice as she ran her fingers across his cheeks. "Yes, my daughter." Replied an older feminine voice.

As two arms gently wrapped around Yutashi and picked him up, the other woman said, "What about the other two?" she asked. "I don't care about them. You can bring them to us if you want; it'll save me the trouble of hunting." She said. The girl gently picked them up, her immense strength allowed her to carry them both with one arm.

Then, we see the shadows of two women; an older woman, and a girl in her mid-teens preparing to leave the window. The older woman's shadow straightened her body up, and it grew taller, in addition to growing two large, bat-like wings, before jumping off, and flying away. The teen's shadow did the same thing. The two creatures flew high in the sky of the city, taking their prey to their nest.

The Hamada children remained asleep the entire time…


	4. Abducted and Nearly Eaten

Yutashi snuggled up to himself, trying to get himself more comfortable, but he couldn't. He wasn't aware of where he really was, but he did feel earlier a strong gust of wind blowing against the face. He wondered briefly if Hiro and Hitomi somehow move the fan closer to him to make him sleep easier. But then they just decide to turn it off…

" _Hang on."_  He thought. Now that he mentioned it, he couldn't feel any type of cool air hitting him. As a matter of fact, whatever he was sleeping on didn't make him feel comfortable. "Ngh…" he groaned, slowly sitting up. He looked around…and widened his eyes a bit in fear; everything was pitch black. There are no night lights on, nor were there any fans for him to make him feel comfortable.

"H-Huh?" he asked, becoming a bit fearful. He looked around, moving his hands somewhere to feel for his older twins. "Hiro?! Hitomi?! Where are you?!" he called out in a panic. But there was no response. "Guys? Please tell me where you are?! This isn't funny!" he pleaded as he grew more and more upset. He then stood up from his bed and began to walk away from the bed.

Yutashi gulped as he tried to move about in pitch blackness, hands moving about to try and find a light source. He began to pat on the walls, feeling their rough and broken textures as he moved up and down. There was nothing. Yutashi's panicking began to grow some more as he moved away slightly. "Oh no…no, no…" he said to himself, tears streaming down from his eyes. He remembered seeing this from a horror movie his parents saw when he was 6. He wasn't allowed to see them at a young age, but curiosity got the better of him, and he ended sneaking past midnight to see them cuddled up to one another, watching a movie about a scary clown eating children. Suffice to say, he learned WHY he wasn't allowed to watch scary movies. Now, he felt like he was in that movie.

Then, not wanting to be there any longer, he searched around for the door, eventually feeling a round handle. With a sigh of relief, he turned the handle, and pulled the door open. Outside the room, it is only slightly brighter than the room, as there are lights lighting up across the hallways…if only slightly. Yutashi sighed to himself as she shivered himself as he slowly began to walk across the hallway, just wanting to find his brother and sister.

* * *

Yutashi continued walking along the dimly lit hallways, his body glowed a bit as he approached one bulb, and then being enveloped by darkness once more. Yutashi looked at the walls; the place, from the looks of it appeared to be abandoned, and from the cobwebs and paint peeling off the walls, it hasn't been touched for months, or even longer. He passed by a door that was open, revealing nothing inside. However, as he was fifteen feet away from the door, a dark figure slowly stepped out, simply looking at him the whole time, the darkness not revealing any expressions on its face.

Yutashi didn't notice anything at all…

Soon, he approached an open door on the floor, revealing a set of stairs leading down towards the basement. Yutashi grew curious, and went to approach it. There was dust on the stairs leading down, and from it, Yutashi could see footprints imprinted onto the floor. He got on all fours and began to inspect the footprints.

"Hmm…it seems like these footprints…they are obviously made by a person…or," he said as he looked to both sides of the stairs, revealing two small footprints. One pair was only slightly smaller than the big ones, the other…quite radically smaller. "So it seems like…whoever made this set of footprints is an adult. That one," he looked at the set on the right. "Those were made a by a teenager. And the last one" he pointed towards the set on the left. "was made by a child of my age…so this is a family, I suppose. so…" he then looked at the stairs, and gulped. "T-They must be in there." He said as he then got out his phone.

He waited for a while for his phone to turn on – the stupid thing take FOREVER to simply turn on – before he got to the main menu, revealing a wall poster of a Tyrannosaurus fighting an Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. After a while of waiting for it to load completely, he began to brighten up the screen so he could illuminate himself. Once he did so, he nodded with satisfaction as he soon moved down the stairs, following the footsteps.

He still didn't notice the shadowy figure, which was RIGHT behind him; about to grab him before he left, before pulling its hand back…

* * *

Yutashi soon approached the bottom of the stairs, following the footprints as he traversed across the basement. The prints lead towards a spot on the wall. Yutashi looked at it, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He knew that there was a secret door that the footprints were leading to. "Yeah, there's a door here. There's no way the footsteps would stop here and they would just…I don't know, fly away." He said to himself as he followed the footprints towards the spot on the door. He inspected it briefly until he pressed his hand against the wall. It was a push-able door, being allowed to open without the need for a handle. Once he opened it, he took a peek inside, and saw another hallway, with a white light coming from the left.

There, he heard someone talking from the shadow. He briefly thought it was Hiro and Hitomi for a while and he began to walk towards the light in relief, before he got a bit closer. Now, he heard what sounded like a girl scolding someone. "Don't you understand it, brat?! I am just as hungry as you are, but that doesn't mean you get to push me away from the human boy!" she shouted.

"But I wanted the human boy! The girl smells nasty compared to him!" he heard the boy said. Yutashi raised a brow in confusion; who were these kids? And what do they mean by delicious boy?  _"A cannibal cult, perhaps?"_  Yutashi thought. None of this made any sense, but Yutashi felt like he was heading towards something dangerous, so he turned off the light of his phone, and placed it back in his left pocket, before pulling out a pocket knife from his right pocket. He's always carried a pocket knife since he was little, due to fear of bullying.

Slowly, he approached the room as the arguments got louder. "-is the EXACT reason why I want the boy! He's a virgin with a pure soul!" the boy replied. "No way! I want the boy…because I feel uncomfortable biting a girl…" the older girl admitted. Yutashi then approached the door, and peered inside. There he saw two kids; a 15 year girl of Caucasian descent with brown eyes and reddish brown hair tied up to a ponytail reaching down to the base of her neck. Her bangs are parted slightly on the left, cascading down on each side of her face and stopping in the middle of her neck. Fighting her is a 10 year old boy of Japanese origin with curly black hair and blue eyes.

Yutashi looked at them briefly, before overlooking past them…and widened his eyes upon seeing Hiro and Hitomi Hamada, tied up to a chair, gagged with gag balls so they couldn't speak. Both of them are just struggling to free themselves as the two captors argued. Yutashi gasped silently to himself, clutching his pocket knife closer to himself. His heartbeat increased as he continued staring at the scene in front of him, and it only got worse once the boy shoved the girl away.

"I want the boy!" he shouted. The girl just looked at him with shock, before she began to growl at him. "You little brat! I'll KILL YOU!" she declared as she pushed him down onto the ground. They began to fight once another as they rolled across the floor. Yutashi looked at them, eyebrows raised a bit before he looked at the trapped twins. Grabbing his pocket knife, he quickly skedaddled over to them, passing by the fighting kids.

Hiro and Hitomi looked at Yutashi with relief in their eyes, before the latter moved her head forward repeatedly. Yutashi looked at her, confused. "W-What are you doing with your head? The, 'Nm, Nm, Nm.'" He asked, mimicking the movement. "Are you having a seizure? Cause if you are, then now's not a good time." He said as he began to cut the rope tying the wrist to the arm of the chair. Hiro looked at him with shock while Hitomi shook her head, before she moved the gag ball away from her mouth. "I'm trying to tell you to get out of here." Hitomi corrected as Yutashi cut open Hiro's restraints. "I'm not leaving without any of you two." He said as Hiro and Hitomi used his pocket knife to free themselves completely. "Where did you even get a pocketknife?" asked Hiro as he gave it back.

"I'll explain later, now let's…" he began, but as he turned around, he widened his eyes as he saw someone standing right behind him. The three of them looked up, and saw a familiar looking woman with the same alluringly beautiful amber-colored eyes, and black hair tied up to a ponytail lying on her left shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you, Kalura." He said as they sighed in relief. Kalura smiled as she then turned around to see the children fighting one another still. "Trinetta, Milo! Stop fighting!" she ordered. The three Hamada children looked at each other in shock as the two children stopped and looked up to see them.

"Oh, I see our new family member's awake, mother." The girl, Trinetta said with a caring smile. The boy, Milo then stepped in front of her. "And our meals are getting away as well." He said with a growl. Yutashi looked at them in shock, then at Kalura in confusion. "W-What are they talking about, Kalura?" asked Yutashi. Kalura looked at him, and sighed, shaking her head as she leaned down to confront him, placing her hand on each shoulder.

"You see, sweetie. Trinetta and I were the ones who brought you here." She explained. The three children pulled their heads back in shock as Hitomi made a move to get closer to Yutashi. "We were supposed to just get you, baby. But as you saw, my children are hungry." She stated matter-of-factly.

"W-What?" asked Yutashi as he backed away from her, and into his older siblings' embrace. "B-But…" he began. "Hey! Can we eat, already?!" Milo shouted. Trinetta pulled his hair back to shut him up. "He's right, sweetie. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this conversation short and begin feeding." She said. Yutashi and the others looked at her, shock and betrayal all over their faces. "W-Wha…" Yutashi tried to speak, but he couldn't. There were tears coming from his eyes as he gulped down. Now it was Hitomi's turn to speak up. "How could you do this, Kalura? Yutashi trusted you to be his friend! Who do you think you are; a cannibal?!" Hitomi shouted.

Kalura and the two kids behind her shook her head as they began to approach them. "No…something far worse…" she said, a devious smile growing on her face. The Hamada children looked at each other in confusion. "W-What do you mean?" asked Hiro.

_Hiss!_

Kalura and her children opened their mouths and hissed at them, and the Hamada children widened their eyes and shouted in horror. The worst part is…they could see…FANGS, growing from their main teeth, twice as long as regular teeth. Yutashi shrieked and burrowed himself further into the older twins' embrace. The twins themselves were stunned. "V-Vampire…" Hiro said in horror. Kalura nodded.

"That's right. We're vampires." She said as she began to move towards them, licking her fangs in hunger. The Hamada children backed away. "Please, Kalura…please don't kill us." Yutashi pleaded in a whimpering voice. Kalura shook her head. "Oh darling, I'm not gonna kill YOU." She cooed softly. Yutashi looked at her in confusion.

"You see, the reason why I wanted to bring only you, was to make you one of us." She explained. "Why? Why would you want to make our little brother one of the undead? Do you know how awful that sounds?" Hitomi asked as she pulled Yutashi close to her. Kalura nodded. "It was…I was a vampire for seven thousand years. Me, my brother, and 7 others are part of the Ancient Vampire clan; the first vampires in existence, and us, from whom all others are made." She explained to herself, fangs briefly retracting. Her children smiled at her as they soon crowded over to her like she's some goddess.

"Yes, eternity does get boring after a while…however, I've found myself a purpose; killing humans…" she said with a gloomy voice. The three Hamada children flinched at her idea of a purpose. "At first, I didn't want to do it; along with my other Ancient brethren. It disgusted me when I was forced to kill my husband and child just to satiate my hunger. We couldn't even eat regular human food, and animal blood is not as healthy." She explained, before looking at her children, smiling warmly at them.

"So you know what I did?" she asked to no one in particular. "I embraced it. I accepted the fact, that I am cursed to live like this. It's always stuck inside of me, and something I've implanted on my children." She cooed, kissing Trinetta in the forehead, before doing the same thing to Milo. "And soon…very soon, I'm gonna do the same thing to…" she looked at the Hamada children…only to see that they weren't there. They just…disappeared!

"Uh…mom, they're gone." Milo pointed out stupidly. Trinetta smacked the back of his head. "No kidding, Sherlock." She replied bluntly. "Ow." Milo replied. Kalura just stepped forward to where they were, and laughed it off. "Wow! You three sneaky foxes actually had me monologuing! *sigh*" she said as she shook her head. "I should've expected this from the three Brainiac children of Harold Hamada." "Should we go get them, mother?" asked Trinetta. Kalura looked back at them and nodded, fangs growing as she smiled. "Let's hunt." She declared as they growled to one another, and they ran towards the door.

* * *

Hiro, Hitomi and Yutashi made it into the main hallway as the former two closed the door behind them. Just as they did so, the door almost busted open as the three vampires ran their faces towards it. "Come on! Let's just get as far enough away as possible from these bloodsuckers!" Hiro ordered as they ran across the dimly lit hallways. They ran through a dirty room, which is actually a kitchen, before they heard a loud,

_**Bang! Raaaawwww!** _

A loud banging and wood clattering down on the floor nearby, followed by multiple screeches as well. The three children looked back in shock as they saw shadows of the monsters behind them. "We're coming." Called Kalura in a sing song tone. Hiro and Hitomi didn't hesitate to push Yutashi away towards the front door. "Thank goodness this cabin is small." Hiro said to himself as they was more screeching in the background, followed by flapping of wings.

The three children stepped out of the cabin, revealing themselves to be in the middle of swamp at nightfall. "Oh no…" Yutashi shook his head in disappointment. "Come on." Hitomi said as she pushed them ahead, just as the ceiling bursts open, revealing 3 large, humanoid bat-like creatures flying upwards. They screamed as they began to run across the swamp, creating large splash.

The three monsters dove down to catch them. Hitomi looked up to see the larger one swooping down. With quick reflexes, she pushed herself and the two boys down into the water, making the creature pull back. It growled in frustration before flying upwards. The three children then got themselves back up and continued moving across the swamp.

"Pfft, where are we?!" Yutashi asked as he spat out some water. "I don't know. But we're OBVIOUSLY away from any civilization!" Hiro replied. "Yeah, no kidding!" he replied. "Then why did you ask me where we are?!" Hiro asked. "BOYS! For goodness sake, now's not the time for bickering!" Hitomi replied, glaring at them.  _"I swear, if these vampires don't kill us, I'll kill these two."_  She thought to herself.

"Watch out!" Hiro pulled back as a large, spider like leg landed down near them. They looked up, and saw a human-sized long-legged spider crawling towards them.  **"Hello."**  It spoke in a raspy voice. They gasped; it was the teenage vampire, Trinetta, and she somehow turned into a spider. "How did they…?" Hiro was at a loss for words.  **"We can morph into any nocturnal creature we desire, in addition to turning into mists, or as you saw earlier, our true forms. And you can too, little one. Just let mother do her thing."**  Trinetta said as she crawled closer, pincers reaching out for Yutashi. He screamed as the princess came close to his face. Hiro had to back away as Trinetta stomped one of her legs near him.

Yutashi pulled his pocket knife out, and sliced Trinetta's leg. The spider-turned vampire screamed in agony, forcing her to back away. The three children the ran to the side, and into the wooded part of the swamp. Trinetta growled before morphing back to her true form and flying towards them.

* * *

As the three children ran through the swamp, the fog began to grow thicker and thicker. "I can't see anything." Yutashi pointed out as the fog grew more thick. "No kidding." Hiro wanted some more. Hitomi was too exhausted to bother correcting them.

The three felt running and running, legs pushing through the murky waters. However, the time they've been running, in addition to the effort of having to push their legs through the water without boots, is beginning to tire them out. "Ow, my legs." Yutashi cried out. Hiro and Hitomi looked at him, also looking tired. "So am I. But we've gotta keep moving, or else we'll die." Hiro replied, taking his hand.

However, they couldn't run forever, and before long, they started slowing down. Eventually, they had to stop or else they'll die from exhaustion. Hiro listened for the flapping if wings. "I don't…phew, I'm don't think I hear them anymore. We've must've gone far enough away for them to lose interest." He aid. Hitomi nodded. "Fine. I need to rest anyways. And I think so does little man over here." She gestured to a blue looking Yutashi, who had sweat pouring down all over his body. "Uuuugh….I need…." He began. "I can see a hilltop. We can eat up there, away from this water and fog." Hiro said. They couldn't agree more. So after carrying Yutashi on her Hitomi's back, they walked up towards the hilltop, the fog clearing up a bit, before they lied down at the top.

"Ugh…I'm tired." Yutashi said as he lied down, legs aching and heart beating so fast that it might burst out of his chest. Hiro nodded and patted his shoulders

"So am I." He said as he sat down next to him. As the three sat there, Hitomi decided to pull out her phone. "What are you doing?" asked Hiro. "I'm calling the police. What does it look like?" Hitomi replied. Hiro looked at her, confused. "Why? They're not gonna believe that two teenagers and a 9 year old are being chased by vampires." He said. Hitomi nodded. "I'm gonna improvise a bit." She said as she placed her phone on her ear.

After a while, the other end picked up. "Phew, thank you, 22nd century and your phone range improvements." She said. She then began to explain to the operator that they've been kidnapped by members of a gang in a swamp away from San Fransokyo, and they need someone to pick them up. As she did so, Hiro looked down, and saw Yutashi with tears in his eyes again. He would be thought it was from running so much, had it not been for him saying, "Why…why, Kalura?" Hiro looked at him, and grasped his hand gently. "Hey, it's okay…we're gonna leave this swamp, away from these monsters, and then we're going home." He said. Even though he's not the best candidate for comforting those saddened, that's more of Hitomi's forte, he is still the big brother, and seeing Yutashi look so betrayed saddened him.

Yutashi of course, shook his head. "Its not…I trusted her…she said she believed mommy and daddy loved me no matter what…and she just…" he wiped away the tears, which continued to stream down. Hiro tied to think of what else to say…but he couldn't. He never felt betrayal before, and Yutashi's little fragile mind still thinks his parents want nothing to do with him. So without anything else to say, he just lied down next to him, allowing Yutashi to hug him back in response.

At last, Hitomi finished with her phone call, and approached the. "Help's on the way. So the only thing we have to do now…is wait." Hitomi said, sitting down next to them. "You see, little fella? I told you we'd survive." Hiro said with a smile. Yutashi just had a small chuckle before looking at the stars. "I can't wait to go home, you two bozos." He said after a while of silence. The twins looked at him, and just chuckled, not bothering to take it as an insult once more. "Us too, brat. Us too." Hiro said, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't let that happen." A voice suddenly said from behind. The three children froze upon recognizing who it was. But before anyone could react, Yutashi was pulled backwards, and into the arms of Kalura.

"Hi, did you forget about me?" asked Kalura. The twins stood up to confront her, before Milo tackled Hitomi to the ground, while Trinetta held Hiro from behind. "Quick tip, mortals; never stop until you're SURE your chasers are gone." She said, leaning her mouth to touch Hiro's left ear with her lips, sending a cold chill up his spine. "How did you find us?" asked Hiro.

Kalrua raised a brow and smugged at him. "Two things: one, we can turn into mist, so thanks to this fog, we can travel must faster than in our other forms without needing to be caught. And we can control the amount of mist there is. And secondly, we know this swamp like the back of our hands." She explained with a smirk.

Yutashi struggled against Kalura's grasp, before she forced him to turn to look at her. He looked at her, a look of betrayal on his face. "Kalura…why are you doing this? I trusted you!" he demanded. Kalura looked at him with a soft, almost apologetic smile. "I know…I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just that-" she began, but before she can continue, she felt Yutashi's hand smacking her forehead. "Was everything we've done for a lie?! Was our friendship a lie?!" he shouted. Not seemingly bothered, she grabbed it, and moved it out of the way.

"Please don't hit me." she said, before continuing. "Yutashi…it wasn't a lie. I genuinely thought of you as a friend. You're a fantastic child, sweetie. And I think you'll make a fantastic member of my new family." Kalura explained, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yutashi repulsed and closed her eyes. "Mother, can we feast?" asked Milo. Kalura looked at him, and smiled. "NO! No, please! Leave my older twins alone, at least!" Yutashi pleaded. Kalura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Yutashi. My children need to feast. Anyways, I'm sure I'll leave enough for you from one of your twins." She said, laughing at the last part. "No. No, please." Hiro pleaded.

"Now…time to feast." Kalura demanded. Yutashi and the others widened their eyes in horror. Next thing everyone knew, Hiro was spun around by Trinetta, his head moved out of the way, followed by a growly hiss and a searing hot pain on his jugular vein. Hiro screamed in agony as he tried to push her away with no effect. Hitomi screamed out, "NO!" before she felt Milo biting down on her neck, and she screamed in agony, trying to push her attacker away, but her arms were pinned to the ground.

"NO! Please!" Yutashi screamed as he tried to reach out for the screaming twins. But Kalura looked on, not letting him go. "You see, Yutashi? This is who we are…the top of the food chain. No human could ever hurt us…I don't see why those two ancients, Akasha and…the other one I forgot of, wanted coexistence with mere mortals. But we're far superior to them…and that's what you'll be soon…now if there are no more interruptions,"

_Hiss!_

Kalura hissed at Yutashi, fangs growing out, before she then leaned towards Yutashi's left side of the neck.

_**Chomp! Crunch!** _

Yutashi's eyes widened as he screamed in agony, his free hand trying to push away Kalura's head. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he punched, kicked and screamed, it was like trying to kick a wall. The pain in his neck was unbearable; Kalura's fangs were embedded deep into his neck, and it was like someone shoving a molten knife on his neck. The pain only got worse every time she sucked out the blood from his body. The bloodsucking sounds simply sounded like blood being squirted from the holes and into her throat, the bite forcing pressing down on his neck, making more blood come out.

Yutashi, as he tried to move away, looked at his older twins; Hiro was also screaming in pain, as Trinetta continued drinking his blood. She sounded like she was moaning in ecstasy as she allowed the blood to flow down her throat. She briefly shook her head, causing Hiro even more pain and agony, making his screams louder. Hitomi was also screaming in agony, as Milo continued sucking her blood away, actually slurping up all of the blood instead of letting it flow down his throat.

Seconds felt like hours, before Yutashi began to feel himself growing weak, his struggling growing limp. Hiro and Hitomi felt the same way, as they began to grow limp. Kalura felt that his heartbeat is slowing down, and she felt proud.  _"A couple more drinks, and he'll be good to go."_  She thought to herself as she continued feeding. The twins were also feeling weak and limp, bodies relaxing and eyes fluttering.

* * *

However, just when things are about to get worse;

_**POOF!** _

There was a 'poofing' sound from the middle, creating a cloud of blue and pink, making the vampires let go of their food and stepped back. Yutashi and Hiro fell to the floor, making their heads hurt in the process. Hitomi however, just laid there, being unable to move from losing so much blood.

Yutashi's vision and hearing were blurry, but from what he could see, were 6 figures emerging from the smoke, and they ran towards the vampires. Milo's screams of pain can be faintly heard, and Yutashi saw Kalura screeching at them, before she blurred over to defend her son. Yutashi tried to move his head to see what was happening, but he couldn't; his body felt so heavy from losing so much blood.

"Fred, distract them! Baymax," a voice commanded, and Yutashi couldn't recognize who it was. It did however, sounded like it belonged to a man in his 20s. So, he once again tried to move, but failed.

However, he then felt himself being lifted up by large arms. "Relax, young one. You and your older siblings will be safe soon." A robotic, monotone voice said to him. Yutashi did not feel like relaxing, obviously. But he then felt his eyes beginning to close. He tried to resist, but his body was saying otherwise; just telling him to go to sleep. And the more he struggled, the more tired he became.

Then, just as his robotic savior picked up Hiro from the ground…everything faded to black as Yutashi succumbed to unconsciousness…


End file.
